Fantastische Weihnachten
by Ginnyvere
Summary: Severus Snape in Weihnachtsstimmung


**Fantastische Weihnachten**

Völlig lautlos fiel der weiche Schnee auf das Schlossgelände und bedeckte alles mit einer dicken, weißen Schicht.

Obwohl Severus Snape diese Jahreszeit liebte, in der alles zuschneite und sich nur selten ein Sonnenstrahl durch die dicken Wolken mogeln konnte, die die ganze Zeit über Hogwarts schwebten, so hasste er doch das Fest, das in diese Jahreszeit fiel und die schöne Ruhe, die er in den Ferien hätte haben können, zerstörte. Hunderte Kinder rannten aufgeregt auf und ab, taten laut ihre Vorfreude auf eine schöne Zeit mit ihren Familien kund und, was besonders schlimm war, führten wilde Schneeballschlachten und verhexten Schnellkugeln so, dass sie die schöne Winteratmosphäre völlig ruinierten.

Aber auch das wäre noch zum Aushalten gewesen, müsste er nicht ausgerechnet dann, wenn die Schneeballschlachten ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, über das Schlossgelände spazieren, um eine Zutat, die er für einen Zaubertrank brauchte, von Professor Sprout zu besorgen.

Während der Zaubertrankmeister mit schnellen, lautlosen Schritten an den tobenden Schülern vorbei zurück zum Schloss schritt, wobei sein Umhang hinter ihm wehte, so dass er aussah wie eine zu groß gerate Fledermaus, hielt er eine große Frucht in der Hand und warf den lärmenden Unruhestiftern immer wieder böse Blicke zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihnen allen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, doch der Schulleiter hatte ihm geradezu verboten, irgendetwas in dieser Art zu unternehmen.

Der Schulleiter... schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an ihm zog sich Severus Snapes Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Auch wenn Snape, wie er schon oft genug bewiesen hatte, es hasste, wenn Schüler in seiner Nähe waren, so hoffte er dennoch, dass dieses Jahr zum Weihnachtsfest wieder zumindest gerade genug da bleiben würden, dass der alte Narr Dumbledore nicht wieder auf die Idee kam, ein Kaffeekränzchen mit den Schülern zu machen, wo sie alle fröhlich um einen runden Tisch herumsaßen und sich begafften. Doch Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore nichts lieber als genau das tun würde, um seinen Schützlingen zumindest zu dieser Gelegenheit etwas näher sein zu können. Seinen Schützlingen und seinem Liebling Potter. Sicher würde Dumbledore nichts unversucht lassen, um sich als jemand einen Namen zu machen, der Spaß verstand, koste es was es wolle. Snape konnte sich nur zu gut die Szene vorstellen, die, sollte es wieder zu einer kleinen Kaffeerunde kommen, genauso ablaufen würde, wie es schon mal vonstatten gegangen war. Dumbledore würde ihn wieder benutzen, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem er gemeinsam an einem Knallbonbon ziehen würde, und würde damit ihn, Severus Snape, wieder absolut lächerlich machen. Er und an einem Knallbonbon ziehen! Und womöglich würde Dumbledore dieses Jahr dann noch einen Schritt weiter gehen, und ihm nahe legen, sich einen rosa Partyhut aufzusetzen. Farblich würde das rosa zwar noch zu seiner schwarzen Robe passen, allerdings würde es sein Erscheinungsbild wohl völlig ins Lächerliche ziehen. Ein rosa Partyhut!

_Klatsch._

Mit einem heftigen Schlag wurde Severus Snape von einem dicken Schneeball mitten in den Nacken getroffen, und sein Kopf wurde nach vorne geschleudert. Wutschnaubend drehte sich Snape um. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht hatte: Ein Erstklässler, der wohl einen Viertklässler treffen wollte, jedoch sein Handwerk nicht allzu gut zu beherrschen schien. Mit langen, raschen Schritten ging Snape auf den kleinen Jungen, einen Gryffindor, zu, der förmlich in seiner Bewegung erstarrt zu sein schien.

Oh, das würde die perfekte Gelegenheit sein, Professor McGonagalls Haus duzende von Punkten abzuziehen! Bei dem Gedanken daran kräuselte sich sein Mund und er musste ein hämisches Grinsen unterdrücken, das sich nur zu gerne auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hätte. Als er direkt vor dem zitternden Jungen stand, schnarrte er: „30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für den Angriff auf einen Lehrer und Nachsitzen für Perkins."

Wie gut es doch tat, so einen Idioten dafür zahlen zu lassen! Wenn er noch ein paar Punkte abziehen konnte, ohne dass der Schulleiter ernsthaft etwas dagegen sagen konnte, würde das Weihnachtsfest vielleicht doch noch gerettet werden können.

Auf der Suche nach weiterer Beute drehte sich Snape also zu dem Jungen um, dem der Wurf gegolten hatte. Er war ebenfalls ein Gryffindor. „Und 20 weitere Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor dafür, dass Sie ihm dabei geholfen haben", zischte Snape. Am liebsten hätte er seine Freude über die Dummheit der Kinder offen gezeigt, allerdings hätte er damit sein Image ruiniert, weshalb er dafür sorgen musste, keine Miene zu verziehen, wie viel Spaß ihm diese Situation brachte.

Gerade als Snape sich wieder seinem eigentlich Ziel zuwenden wollte, da er ja unmöglich dem Schnee, der ihm noch immer in seinem Nacken klebte, für diese Misstat Punkte abziehen konnte, begann der zweite Junge zu protestieren.

„Aber Sir", stammelte der Viertklässler, „das ist unfair. Ich hätte doch nichts tun können, um -"

Snapes tödlicher Blick traf ihn, und augenblicklich verstummte er.

„Sie hätten nichts tun können, um zu verhindern, dass mich der Schneeball trifft?", beendete Snape den Satz gefährlich ruhig, obwohl er innerlich vor Freude hätte schreien können. Dieser Junge lieferte ihm doch tatsächlich eine Gelegenheit, noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen! „Sie hätten sich zum Beispiel in den Weg werfen können, oder, würden Sie nur ein wenig Menschenverstand besitzen, hätten Sie auch auf die Idee kommen können, Ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, um den Schneeball umzulenken." Er pausierte einen Moment, ehe er fort fuhr. „Zehn weitere Punkte Abzug für Ihre Frechheit, meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln, und weitere zehn für Ihre unverschämte Dummheit."

Gerade als der Junge erneut den Mund aufmachen wollte, um wieder Einspruch zu erheben, setzte Snape hinzu: „Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich meine vorlaute Zunge hüten, ansonsten werden es weitere 50 Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen am Weihnachtsabend."

Oh wie gut das tat. Insgeheim hoffe Snape, der Dummkopf würde erneut widersprechen, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung blieb er schweigsam. Dennoch voller Genugtuung setzte er seinen Weg hinauf zum Schlossportal fort. Vielleicht sollte er später noch ein paar Mal das Schlossgelände überqueren und selber ein paar Schneebälle verhexen, so dass sie ihn trafen. Diese Taten konnte er dann wunderbar irgendwelchen Idioten aus Gryffindor anhängen! Hunderte von Punkten, die er abziehen konnte! Oh, wie viel Spaß Weihnachten doch machen konnte!


End file.
